


Встречи и знакомства

by mycravatundone



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Argot, Gen, Incredibly Sappy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Old Men In Love, Post-Seine, hand kissing, if balzac or hugo can do heaps of wolf/dog metaphors then so can i, javert is worried that valjean is worried and vidocq just wants to hang out, local man with wolf head makes old gays anxious, say hi to canler! he's real btw, sorry yall this is in russian you're deprived of this self-indulgent furry hell, the Classic post-seine stuff but with a Twist, valjean gets a friend, wolf imagery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycravatundone/pseuds/mycravatundone
Summary: Стояло неожиданно прохладное для позднего парижского мая утро, когда Жан Вальжан, терпеливо дожидавшийся своей очереди в уличной лавке, заметил господина с волчьей головой.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> это - для удобства и на всякий случай залитая на ао3 копия вот этой работы https://ficbook.net/readfic/6937138, только без примечаний к каждой главе, потому что мне было лень их переносить. если вам интересно почитать сноски к исторической матчасти, разъяснения слов из арго, ссылки на работы, связанные с этой, ну и просто про мой процесс написания - идите на фикбук.
> 
> моя дико талантливая подруга нарисовала иллюстрации здесь: https://twitter.com/denisovarrr/status/1006222832794329089. ровно так я и видела видока, когда писала <3

Стояло неожиданно прохладное для позднего парижского мая утро, когда Жан Вальжан, терпеливо дожидавшийся своей очереди в уличной лавке, заметил господина с волчьей головой.

Во рту господин лениво придерживал зубами небольшую курительную трубочку грубоватой выделки. Время от времени трубочка исторгала дым. Одет господин был, как небогатый, но честный буржуа, слегка потрепанные, но зато бархатные лацканы сюртука придавали ему солидный вид. Плечом он подпирал стену, и вид у него был скучающий, но Вальжан хорошо знал это напряжение в каждом члене: всегда настороже, всегда начеку. Короче говоря, выглядел он как отводной вор, поджидавший сигнала от своих приятелей снаружи какого-нибудь магазина.

Дело было лишь в волчьей голове.

Охваченный странного рода тревогой, Вальжан поглядывал на господина краем глаза. Все мысли о том, какие семена он выберет в лавке, в каком углу сада можно пристроить горошек, и не слишком ли поздно сажать редис, испарились из его головы. Только неосознанно в животе холодела тревога. Голова у господина была большой, с густой темно-рыжей шерстью, одно ухо было рваным, и поблескивали желтоватые глаза. Из-под шейного платка виднелась такая же густая шерсть, цветом как грязная медь. Когда господин перекатывал во рту свою трубку, показывались крупные клыки.

Если это было знаком Господним, подумал Вальжан растерянно, то что этот знак мог значить, и почему он пришел в столь странной форме? Ему вдруг захотелось немедленно свернуть в ближайшую подворотню и переулками добраться до дома на улице Плюме. В душе его не было страха, но поднялось желание убраться от волчьей головы как можно дальше и как можно быстрее.

Ровно когда это желание уже почти до отказа его переполнило, произошло сразу две вещи: во-первых, подошла его очередь за семенами, и торговка, уже знавшая его в лицо, добродушно с ним поздоровалась.

— Давно вас не видели, мсье, — сказала она, — как ваши кабачки?

— Высадил, спасибо.

Во-вторых, в этот момент господин с волчьей головой приметил кого-то на другом конце улицы, хищно улыбнулся и отлип от стены. Для всех, кроме Вальжана, он, видимо, все это время был до того незаметен, что проходившие мимо комиссионеры чуть в него не врезались. Лишь тогда Вальжан запоздало заметил, что никто не выказывал никакого удивления, раскланиваясь с волчьим господином.

Вальжан проводил его взглядом, одновременно расплачиваясь с торговкой и опуская в карман покупки. Стоячие уши господина было видно поверх голов прохожих. Вдруг на мгновение он остановился, повел плечом и резко обернулся—  
Но Вальжан, которого господин старался поймать врасплох поворотом, уже давно нырнул в переулок.

*

Жавера Вальжан нашел в саду. Вытянув ноги вдоль скамейки, он листал Le Moniteur и время от времени фыркал.

— А, вернулись? — Он не повернул головы на звук шагов Вальжана по гравию тропинки, но протянул к Вальжану руку. Вальжан взял ее в свою. — Что на этот раз заставите меня высаживать?

— Лук-порей, — рассеянно сказал Вальжан, — и я вас не заставляю.

— Вы говорите, что вас порадует моя помощь, зная, что я никогда не откажу. — Жавер оторвался от газеты и поднял на него серые глаза. Он, казалось, хотел добавить еще что-то шутливо-недовольным тоном, но осекся и посерьезнел.

— Жан, что случилось? Вы словно призрака увидели.

— Нет-нет, ничего.

— Врете вы так себе.

— Говорю же, ничего. Вам не холодно? Вы снова без шарфа, а ваш кашель…

Жавер прищурился и дернул краем рта, но позволил ему перевести разговор на свой кашель, который, чтоб его, вот уже больше года то проходил, то появлялся снова, не желая убираться насовсем, как кошмары о шуме речной воды. Лениво споря с Вальжаном, Жавер сложил газету и оставил ее на скамейке.

Не размыкая рук, они зашли внутрь дома, и вскоре Вальжан почти забыл о господине с волчьей головой, до того хорошо кухня пахла травяным чаем и хлебом.

*

Всю неделю Вальжану снились душные, беспокойные сны, с сюжетами порой настолько детальными, что при пробуждении Вальжан еле приходил в себя. Даже надежная тяжесть Жавера, каждую ночь крепко прижимавшегося к его спине в поисках тепла, плохо помогала вырваться из снов. Он искал комнату с желтыми занавесками на оживленной парижской улице, сталкивал какого-то юношу в ров, слыша его полный испуга вскрик; бросал золу в глаза невидимому врагу, и зола взвивалась в воздух, застилая собой лунный свет; жидкая грязь текла ему за шиворот, во рту была вареная картошка, в руках — сплошные тузы.

— Вы стали плохо спать, — заметил Жавер как-то вечером, когда они сидели в гостиной, прервав привычную, удобную им тишину. Вальжан с трудом заставил себя поднять голову с его плеча.

— Я вам мешаю?

— Нет, — Жавер отпил еще вина и нахмурился, подбирая слова. Лицо его оставалось удивительно мягким, почти неуверенным; Вальжан хотел бы поцеловать его хмурый лоб, но удержался. — Мне тоже то и дело снится всякая дрянь. Вы… стали ворочаться, я порой слышу, что вы бормочете.

— Я не хочу мешать. Комната Козетты пустует, я мог бы уходить в нее, если…

— Боже милостивый, Жан, попробуйте только уйти из своей же постели. Нет, я… — он вздохнул, повернулся к Вальжану и спросил тем быстрым тоном, каким задают вопросы, ответа на которых боятся:

— Это я тому причиной?

Вальжан замер. И почувствовал себя виноватым. Он, выходит, так отвлекся, волнуясь, не мешает ли Жаверу спать, что не подумал, к каким Жавер может прийти выводам.

С Жавером они делили постель не больше месяца — с того апрельского вечера, нежного своими лиловыми сумерками, мучительного тем волнением, которое тянулось между ними так долго, которому они не могли найти выхода. Вальжан открыл тогда дверь комнаты, откликнувшись на нетерпеливый стук, и обнаружил Жавера на пороге. Раньше, взглянув на его лицо, в светлые глаза, в которых написано было, что Жавер явно пришел к какому-то окончательному решению, Вальжан бы смиренно протянул ему запястья, ожидая наручников. Те несколько недель, что Жавер провел в его доме летом, уже покинутый рекой и лихорадкой, но все равно сам не свой от раскинувшейся над ним бездны, были неделями спокойной готовности. Потом прошли и те недели, когда лето покатилось к осени, осень — к зиме, а их осторожная учтивость — к вечерам у камина. И все же эта готовность была внутри Вальжана, неизбежная, намертво врезанная в его самое существо, как невидимая колодка на правой ноге.

Но тогда, в тот вечер — тогда от взгляда его серых глаз Вальжана покинуло все спокойствие. Он открыл дверь, и отступил назад, и предложил Жаверу зайти.

С тех пор прошел месяц, и каждый вечер Вальжан не находил в себе и тени сожаления.

— Жан, если вам снится… — Жавер глубоко вздохнул и продолжил куда более твердым голосом, — если вы стали плохо спать из-за того, что между нами, то я уйду. Я понимаю.

Он был совсем неподвижен. Он ждал, склонив голову, готовый повиноваться. В первый раз за последний месяц Вальжану вдруг вспомнился этот же наклон головы, давно, словно в другой жизни — покорность подчиненного перед властью, невозмутимая и искренняя, как у провинившегося пса, готового к наказанию.

— Что вы, — слабым голосом сказал Вальжан, и приподнял к себе лицо Жавера за подбородок. — Нет, Жавер, вовсе нет. Честное слово. Пожалуйста, не уходите.

Жавер поджал губы.

— С вас станется в ущерб себе меня терпеть. Святоша, — хмыкнул он, — из христианской доброты не выгоняете.

У него были большие кисти рук с длинными пальцами, тяжелые, всегда ухоженные. Не руки крестьянина, как у Вальжана, но и не руки бездельника-франта: эти руки сжимали плеть и дубинку, ночами напролет писали отчеты, ловко хватали плутов за шиворот, обветривались на долгих зимних дежурствах, насильно кормили Вальжана наваристым бульоном, когда тот решил отказаться от еды и надежды. Вальжан взял их в свои и поцеловал, губами чувствуя, как Жавер вздрогнул.

— Вы не при чем, — повторил он, вложив в слова все свое тепло, всю свою нужду. — Я буду очень счастлив, если вы останетесь.

Пальцами Жавер мягко провел по его рту, и больше они той ночью не спорили.

Засыпая в приятной усталости, Вальжан снова подумал, что беда, какой бы эта беда ни была, обойдет его стороной. Знакомое чувство — неделю назад, едва он зашел на кухню, запах хлеба и тишина утра в залитом солнцем доме убедили его, что тревога была беспричинна. Несомненно, думал Вальжан, глядя, как мерно поднимается и опускается грудь спящего Жавера, чувствуя его дыхание у себя на шее, все это было лишь помутнением. Больше сны не вернутся, и жизнь пойдет своим чередом. Десятилетиями он жил, готовый к беде, зная, что в любой момент она придет под самые окна его дома и уничтожит все, что ему дорого — но беда всегда, к счастью или к несчастью, исходила от простых людей, и в ней не было ничего сверхъестественного. Все они были созданиями Господа.

*

Он почти не ошибся.

Наутро Вальжан проснулся, не увидев ни единого сна. Он поцеловал Жавера, отсыпавшегося в свое законное воскресенье, оделся, и отправился на мессу, намереваясь затем увидеть Козетту. Утро было все такое же не по маю холодное, как и с неделю назад, но светлое и ослепительно чистое.

На улице, где Вальжану нужно было пройти сквозь ряды воскресного цветочного рынка, стоял и беседовал с рассерженным полицейским инспектором господин с волчьей головой.


	2. Chapter 2

Ему удалось не замедлить шага, не сбиться с пути, хотя тревога и встала вдруг поперек горла, еле давая дышать. Вальжан продолжил лавировать между цветочными лавками, опустив глаза и стараясь не то что не смотреть — не думать вовсе о волчьей голове, но это было невозможно. Как чудовищная рана на теле какого-нибудь несчастного, она поражала своей противоестественностью. Всем своим существом Вальжан хотел оказаться сейчас у Козетты, или дома, с Жавером. Он и не заметил, как снова начал подволакивать правую ногу; в любой другой момент он бы опасался внимательности полицейского инспектора, но сейчас тот был наименьшей из его проблем.

Сладкий цветочный запах и окрики торговок доносились до него мутно, словно он погрузился в воду. Он почти дошел до конца улицы, почти выдохнул, ускоряя шаг — чем дальше, тем лучше.

Его окликнули.

Точнее, окликнули кого-то по имени Жан.

— Жан, — закричали за спиной, — старина, это ты? Как давно я тебя не видел!

Вальжан продолжал идти. Позади него доносились шаги.

— Подожди, куда ты? Не узнаешь?

Нет, нет, нет, стучало в его голове мерно, как маятник, пожалуйста, теперь мне есть, что терять.

Тяжелая рука обрушилась ему на плечо. Вместе с нею обрушилась такая же тяжелая, повисшая цепью на шее усталость — и сожаление, мучительно тоскливое, что он всего раз поцеловал Жавера, уходя сегодня из дома, что не увидит больше Козетту, не возьмет на руки внука или внучку, если Господь одарит ее ими.

Медленно — куда ему было торопиться — Вальжан обернулся под весом руки на плече.

Перед ним был господин с волчьей головой. Он стоял так близко, что теперь Вальжан мог отчетливо рассмотреть блеск острых грязноватых зубов в его растянутой в улыбке пасти, темно-рыжую шерсть с нитями седины. На вид она была жесткой и пышной. Глаза у него блестели, как круглые камушки янтаря, были очень внимательны, и совсем немного — лукавы. Он был широк и тяжеловесен, занимая собой достаточно пространства, чтобы Вальжан почувствовал себя загнанным — редкое чувство для человека с его сложением.

Вальжан не успел сказать или подумать ни слова, когда господин наклонился к нему поближе, обдав горячим звериным дыханием, и заговорщически шепнул:

— Мсье, сделайте вид, что мы старые друзья. Мне нужно отсюда сбежать. Света белого не вижу от этого зану—

— Что, улизнуть пытаетесь? — Широкими шагами к ним направился незнакомый инспектор. Все в нем, от осанки до аккуратных усов, выражало неудовольствие. — Я знаю ваш адрес, вам не спрятаться.

— О, инспектор, я знаю Париж получше вашего, — сказал господин, улыбаясь своей чудовищной волчьей улыбкой.

— Не сомневаюсь, — кисло ответил инспектор. Он окинул Вальжана, у которого все внутри леденело, не слишком впечатленным взглядом. — И ради кого вы меня покидаете?

Господин с волчьей головой уверенно приобнял Вальжана за плечи, возвел глаза к небу и провозгласил полным чувства тоном:

— Это же мой ближайший друг Жан! Мы еще в детстве вместе лопали пироги из лавки моего батюшки. Дружище, — он обратил свою тяжеловесную морду к Вальжану, — ты же помнишь улицы славного города Арраса?

— С тех пор так много всего случилось, но Аррас незабываем, — совершенно искренне ответил Вальжан.

Волчья морда просияла. Господин вновь повернулся к недовольному инспектору.

— Инспектор, мы с Жаном отправляемся кутить. До чего увлекательно с вами разговаривать, я уверен, что однажды мы еще встретимся.

— Куда ж вы денетесь.

— Столько дел, столько дел.

— Все мы занятые люди, — сквозь сжатые зубы заметил инспектор, отмерил Вальжану вежливый кивок и зашагал прочь, чуть не врезавшись в букет хризантем. Темно-синий его униформенного сюртука пару раз мелькнул вдалеке и пропал.

От облегчения Вальжан и господин с волчьей головой выдохнули одновременно, но по совсем разным причинам. На мгновение Вальжану показалось, что беда снова отступила — а потом та часть его, что постоянно была начеку, напомнила ему, что не от вида полицейского инспектора его сердце наполнилось таким холодом. Он медленно повернулся к волчьей голове. Обладатель ее в свою очередь покосился на него, помолчал — и звучно расхохотался.

Смех был совсем человеческий, басовитый, несдержанный, и лишь иногда в нем слышны были рыкающие звуки.

— Хороший трюк, — фыркал господин, хлопая себя по обширному животу, — я у вас в долгу, мсье! Вы бы знали, какая тоска слушать нотации инспектора Канле. Что скажете насчет стаканчика вина?

— Вы очень добры, — еле выговорил Вальжан, — но, боюсь, я спешу.

— Да? Ну, ничего, может, в следующий раз. И неплохо вы соврали, не моргнули и глазом — я бы поверил, если б не знал.

С каждым новым словом, доносившимся из волчьей пасти, Вальжан все меньше был уверен в реальности происходящего. Утро сверкало прохладой и солнцем. Цветы вокруг исходили ароматом. У себя дома его ждала, волнуясь из-за его опоздания, Козетта. Голос собеседника был шероховат и добродушен, совершенно человеческий, за исключением редкого клацанья клыков. И голова его, без всяких сомнений, была головой крупного, рыжего, седеющего волка, что не смущало ни его самого, ни любого другого прохожего, кроме Вальжана.

У Вальжана промелькнула дикая мысль, что разум его к концу своей полной тягостей жизни начал сдавать.

— Я не лгал, — сказал он без особого значения. — Я и правда был в Аррасе.

— Как вам наши красоты?

— Это была деловая поездка. — С трудом вырвав себя из сбивчивых рассуждений, Вальжан наконец отвел глаза от пестрого жилета незнакомца, маячившего перед глазами. Он кивнул и коснулся края шляпы. — Доброго дня, мсье.

Господин с волчьей головой за неимением шляпы коротко ему поклонился, а потом еще и помахал рукой — или лапой? Вальжан не стал всматриваться.

Быстрым шагом он вырвался наконец из царства цветов, свернул направо, пересек перекресток, и шел еще долго, но, даже дойдя до дома Жильнорманов, лишь с большим трудом смог вдохнуть без дрожи. Солнце перестало ему светить. Даже разговоры с Козеттой, которую Вальжан обычно слушал, будучи весь внимание, не были ему отрадой.

*

В дом на улице Плюме Вальжан вернулся измученный и ошеломленный, повергнув в растерянность Жавера.

— Вы снова сам не свой, — сказал тот.

Ветер подул в белый тюль штор гостиной, превращая их в паруса, прошелся по деревьям и кустам в саду и вернулся внутрь с шелестом, полным жизни и предвкушения июня.

Поворошил он и седеющие волосы Жавера, растрепал ему челку. Вальжан подумал было, как любит его — чуть растрепанного, в домашней рубашке, с расстегнутой верхней пуговицей жилета. Ждавшего его дома, чтобы они поработали в саду, как всегда делали после обеда по воскресеньям; точнее, работал Вальжан, а Жавер наотрез отказывался портить ему сад своим незнанием. Подумал о том, что теперь все снова будет, как и всегда, что можно будет зарыться пальцами в землю, смеясь над Жавером, которому ветер не дает листать газетный разворот.

Но встреча на рынке, как дурное знамение, преследовала даже самые лучшие из его мыслей.

— Все в порядке, — ответил Вальжан и растянул губы в улыбке. И сразу пожалел — потому что Жаверу он лгать разучился; лицо у того сразу помрачнело.

— Что-то случилось. Причем давно. Вы не спите, тоскуете и не признаетесь. Вальжан, в чем дело?

— Я, — сказал Вальжан, беспомощно медля, проклиная себя, — я, наверное, немного простужен. Какой холодный май этой весной, вот и вам стоило бы носить свой шарф…

Жавер уставился на него, и горький, раздосадованный изгиб его рта все сказал без слов. Несколько секунд Жавер смотрел ему в глаза, потом покачал головой.

— Как скажете. — Голос у него был ровный. — Я буду у себя. Посидите у камина. Вам нельзя в сад на холод.

Быстрым шагом Жавер вышел из гостиной, и даже в звуке его шагов Вальжану слышался упрек.

*

Вальжан проснулся в пустой кровати. Это не было чем-то необыкновенным — по будням Жавер просыпался, завтракал и уходил сам по себе. В рассветной дымке, к концу мая наступавшей рано, он мягко поцеловал Вальжана в щеку и ушел, шелестя одеждой. В том, как Жавер, судя по тихому дыханию, доносившемуся до Вальжана сквозь дрему, после поцелуя задумчиво посидел на краю кровати, не было обиды или злости. Это Вальжана успокоило, но не до конца — он знал, что вечером разговор будет неминуем.

Служанку они отпускали с пятницы до вторника, дом был пуст. Вальжан спустился на залитую светом кухню, где в золоте воздуха беспечно плавали пылинки. Любое такое утро в тишине и покое, с чашкой чая и нагретой солнцем корзиной хлеба для завтрака — белого хлеба, не черного, Жавер не давал ему покупать черный — наполняло его душу благодарностью. На этот же раз утренние часы, однако, показались ему тихой гаванью, стены дома — защитой от неизбежной бури, шедшей из ниоткуда.

Когда Вальжан перевалил за вторую главу нового романа Бульвера-Литтона, в дверь вежливо постучали.

Он открыл дверь, в легком недоумении ожидая увидеть разве лишь Жавера, что-нибудь забывшего дома. Но Жавера там не оказалось.

На пороге стоял незнакомец — обширная фигура его загораживала солнце. Одного лишь взгляда на его круглое лицо Вальжану хватило, чтобы почуять неладное. Как солдат распознает солдата, а музыкант — музыканта, Вальжан завидел в незваном госте беглеца от закона. Ни перед одной живой душой, нуждавшейся в помощи или укрытии, Жан Вальжан не закрыл бы двери, не спросил бы имени, не поглядел бы на документы, но этот человек ни в чем не нуждался. На пороге он стоял, как полноправный хозяин не то что дома, но всего Парижа.

Голос у Вальжана сделался глух.

— Вам что-то нужно, сударь?

— Что вы, — ответил человек. На лоб ему падала пышная копна рыжевато-седых кудрей. Он сдул локон в сторону и подмигнул Вальжану с обаянием, стоившим актера популярной пьесы. — Я пришел загладить должок, мсье Вальжан.

Услышать свое имя из уст кого-то, кроме Жавера, было так же странно, как и ужасающе.

Всего один шаг Вальжан сделал назад, в иллюзию безопасности дома на улице Плюме, но не больше.

Этот человек не был полицейским.

— Мне незнакомо это имя. Что вам нужно?

Вопрос был похож на первый, заданный Вальжаном, но не требовалось большого ума, чтобы услышать разницу в формулировке. Его ногти впились ему в ладонь. Вальжан не сразу понял, до чего крепко сцепил кулаки.

Незнакомец не был дураком. От выражения лица Вальжана сам он резко перестал улыбаться, покачал головой и проговорил успокаивающе:

— Так себе я начал знакомство. Мсье, я пришел к вам без угроз — более того, я пришел с подарком.

Запустив руку в, кажется, бездонный внутренний карман, он выудил из него бутылку вина, да так быстро, что Вальжан не успел даже приготовиться увидеть в его руке оружие. Умиротворяющим жестом он протянул бутылку Вальжану.

— Знак доброй воли, а?

Вальжан осторожно взял вино. Подержал в руках — белое, игристое. Перевел взгляд на незнакомца, открыто его рассматривавшего.

— Я не понимаю, — спокойно сказал Вальжан.

Незнакомец чуть подвинулся, так что наконец получилось взглянуть на него без падавшей тени. Темно-зеленый сюртук, явно недешевый, но и без лишней отделки, удобно сидел на его могучих плечах. Он был немолод, светлоглаз, уши у него были проколоты. На правой щеке можно было разглядеть тонкий шрам, явно давний.

Никто не нашел бы его красивым, но все его существо, казалось, обещало стать вашим лучшим другом, нежнейшим утешителем, защитником и приятелем, в обмен предлагая лишь довериться. Именно это Вальжану и не нравилось.

— Я обещал вам стакан вина, — сказал незнакомец, и его глаза зажглись желтым цветом.

В саду замолчали птицы.

Гость слегка поклонился. Когда же он выпрямился, на Вальжана смотрел господин с волчьей головой.

— Я так и не представился, — посетовал он, дернув рваным ухом. — Мое имя — Видок.


	3. Chapter 3

Слегка разочарованно поглядев на Вальжана, который не мог сдвинуться с места, Видок добавил:

— Вы обо мне не слышали? Нет? Странно. Впрочем, мсье Вальжан, я не хвастаться пришел. Да и что на пороге стоять. Впустите-ка меня, и мы с вами поболтаем.

— Объяснитесь, — твердо сказал Вальжан. В его доме, доме, где до сих пор то и дело гостила Козетта, где его целовал Жавер, где хранились ценные книги и лавандовое мыло, где в саду цвел шиповник — в этом доме было не место звериной тени. Взбудораженный сверх меры, он расправил плечи. Обычно это имело эффект на собеседников.

Видок вздохнул, и вдруг случилась невероятная вещь, не более, впрочем, невероятная, чем все события последних дней. С некоторой неохотой волчьи очертания поплыли, накладываясь друг на друга, зарябили в воздухе, как края зданий в час полуденного жара. Вальжану стоило пару раз моргнуть, чтобы перед ним снова стоял человек.

— Так лучше? — В лице Видока знающему Вальжану теперь без труда можно было разглядеть волчьи черты. — Если вас так пугает мой настоящий облик, я его скрою.

— Настоящий облик?

— Немногим под силу его разглядеть. Большинство видит то, что видите сейчас вы — румяную и крайне симпатичную человечью физиономию. Вы, мсье, редкое исключение, ради которого мне придется потрудиться.

— Так я не сошел с ума, — пробормотал Вальжан в удивлении. Кулак его разжался. Он поудобнее взял бутылку вина. — Вы и правда… такой. Тогда, прошу вас, не трудитесь ради меня. Все это время я был уверен, что ваше обличье — предзнаменование. Или дурные шутки моего разума.

— Какие уж тут шутки, — фыркнул Видок, чье лицо снова зарябило и поплыло, возвращаясь в звериную форму. Помедлив секунду, он добавил:

— К слову… наш общий знакомый, инспектор Жавер, всегда так меня и видел.

Жавер! Вальжану даже неловко стало за то, как ясно, должно быть, отразилось на его лице волнение. И сотня вопросов тоже; немало людей в этом городе были знакомы с Жавером, и очень немногие не считали его за врага; к тому же, Видок знал об их знакомстве — знал его имя — но цели его оставались туманны — Вальжан приложил ладонь ко лбу. Он сам не заметил, как впустил Видока внутрь. Вопросы его нуждались в ответах.

Видок повертел головой, оглядываясь. Коридор, гостиная, просторная кухня, казалось, были ему по нраву. Пару раз потянув носом воздух, он с легким разочарованием отметил, что кофе Вальжан не держит.

Потому что иначе Жавер будет его над бумагами пить вместо сна, подумал Вальжан про себя, и пристроил бутылку в прохладный угол.

— Может, чаю?

— Не откажусь, — потер ладони Видок.

Выбрав стул покрепче, он без церемоний уселся. До чего странен он был, большой и нечеловеческий, в знакомом Вальжану окружении, среди потертого дерева, банок с яблочным мармеладом на полках, книг, полотенец и чернильных пятен. Мягкий свет из окон с грязноватыми стеклами, которые Вальжан еще не успел помыть к весне, золотился на его шкуре. И все же ожидание неотвратимой беды отступило от Вальжана, дало вдохнуть без дрожи. Сверхъестественное пило чай у него на кухне.

С другой стороны, чему ему удивляться — ему, в чьих руках сам инспектор Жавер становился ласков, как прирученный пес.

Пока он размышлял, Видок уже успел обжечь себе язык, выругаться и отставить чашку в сторону.

— С чего вам меня видеть? Кто ж знает. За всю мою жизнь мое настоящее обличье видели очень немногие. Для этого нужен не просто острый глаз, но что-то… не знаю, право, Вальжан, не спрашивайте. — Он снова взялся за чашку. Когти постукивали по фарфору. — Видел один искусный врач. Видел цыган, про которого поговаривали, что он приколдовывает. Видела одна монашка, ну и не понравился же я ей! Моя Аннетта увидела, но не сразу, а только когда стала со мной жить.

Вальжану подумалось, что епископ Диньский непременно бы смог увидеть настоящего Видока — и даже тогда без колебаний впустил бы его к себе.

Глаза у Видока заискрились.

— Жавер меня видел с самого нашего знакомства. Почему? Не знаю. Ходили слухи о его родословной… ну, это просто слухи.

— Но почему вас вижу я, — растерянно задался вопросом Вальжан. Не зная, куда деть руки, он налил Видоку еще чаю. — Никогда у меня не было ни острого глаза, в колдовстве я не смыслю, а Господь — что ж, ему принадлежит моя душа, но до святости монахинь мне далеко.

— Гм. Помнится, я хорошенько напугал одну неве…

Тут Видок поднял на Вальжана совершенно нечитаемый взгляд, по которому хорошо было видно, что Видоку явно пришла в голову какая-то идея. Озвучивать он ее не торопился, то ли из вежливости, то ли просто собираясь приберечь ее для собственных раздумий.

— Короче говоря, это все выше меня, — завершил Видок медовым тоном, — может, вы с инспектором просто крепко сдружились.

Вальжан, на этот раз не знавший, куда деть глаза, налил чаю самому себе.

— Жавера я знаю из полиции, служили вместе. Ну, не совсем вместе, я был главой другого отдела. Но мы знакомы с двадцать четвертого, когда его перевели сюда на ужас коллегам и рабочим.

— На полицейского вы не похожи, — вежливо отметил Вальжан. По правде сказать, Видок ни на кого не был похож.

Видок ухмыльнулся.

— Вас не подводит чутье. Я вышел из лугов, мсье. Начинал, как бродяга и авантюрист, а закончил обвинением в подделке бумаг. Все, конечно, вранье, но как докажешь. Ха-ха, если ваше архивное дело не путает даты, то мы с вами ненадолго были вместе в Тулоне.

— Докажите, — помедлив, сказал Вальжан. Врать Видок мог, лишь чтобы завоевать его доверие; без лишней причины таких вещей о себе не выдают.

Глаза Видока сделались задумчивы.

Взгляд скользнул влево, вдаль, через годы, к двойной цепи, к красным курткам и заклепанному гвоздем ошейнику, к первым куплетам каторжной жалобы, к нарам, грязи, ударам тюремщиков. Лицо его обрело знакомое Вальжану пустое выражение, присущее любому, кто бывал в лугах, и оно одно послужило бы доказательством, но тут Видок заговорил.

— Дядя Матье… старый негодяй, с небольшой такой косичкой… руки от палки не убирал при разговоре, — он усмехнулся. — Ему было по нраву нам ее показывать. Деревянных лошадок помните? Как в мастерской сидели и вытесывали ради лишней копейки? В казначеи мы взяли Пантарага…

Вальжан закрыл лицо руками.

— Вижу, доказал, — негромко и просто заметил Видок. И похлопал Вальжана по плечу. Большая его лапа была неожиданно осторожной. — Полно вам. Все прошло. А, зря вы спросили, сами же знаете, как оно бывает. Задайте-ка мне лучше вопрос — у вас их немало.

Немалого труда Вальжану стоило совладать с собой. Тяжесть каждой деревянной лошадки оттягивала ладонь хуже призрачной цепи на ноге — той, что каждый бывший каторжник тянет остаток жизни, привыкнув передвигать правую ногу с большим усилием, чем левую. В звенящей тишине кухни он бесцельно рассматривал стены, взгляд его плавал.

На прихватке, которую Козетта вышила мелкими цветами, небрежно стояла так и не помытая Жавером чашка. Вальжан уставился на нее, как взялся за спасательный круг.

Наконец он судорожно вдохнул и выдавил:

— Откуда вы знаете меня? И зачем пришли?

— Ваш друг умен, а я умнее, — мягко ответил Видок, — шифруется хорошо, а я лучше. Он меня никогда не любил — не за обличье, а за то, что я вышел из швали, да стал главой Бригады безопасности. Представьте мое удивление, когда с прошлого года он вдруг оттаял.

Да, подумал Вальжан, я очень хорошо могу это представить.

— Здороваться со мной начал в коридорах! Я уже тогда вышел в отставку. От меня ничего не бойтесь — у меня теперь частный сыск. И недавно Жавер… не проговорился, но… — Видок поцокал языком и усмехнулся, — а, неважно. Я довольно быстро узнал, с кем он водит дружбу и кому я обязан инспекторской учтивости.

Вальжан улыбнулся.

— Это не только моя заслуга, но и его.

— Допустим, — с сомнением протянул Видок. — Так-то я знал о вас пару месяцев, но мне это знание было безразлично. А потом вы с неделю назад так уставились на меня в переулочке, что я понял — вы меня увидели. Так что я наношу вам визит. Знакомлюсь. — Он утробно хохотнул, слегка пошатнув стол, на который опирался локтями. — Без обид, Вальжан, но мне на пользу держать в голове всех, кто меня видит. Меры предосторожности.

Он говорил, говорил своим глуховатым голосом, рассказывая завороженному Вальжану о странствиях и волчьем чутье, о службе в полиции и многочисленных побегах. За всеми улыбками Видока слышалась простая и очень знакомая истина: никто на свете не видел его настоящего лица, а те, кто видел, лучше бы не видели.

Вальжан сам не заметил, как начал ему отвечать. То, чего он никогда не рассказал бы Козетте, и то, что и так знал Жавер, легко соскальзывало с языка в присутствии Видока, для которого и каторга, и неудавшиеся побеги, и подворотни были лишь главами рутинной жизни. Ничего его не удивляло, но многое веселило, а некоторые случаи вообще приводили в восторг. О мсье Мадлене он слушал с особенным интересом:

— Фабрика! Ха! Мне бы вашу деловую хватку! Моя лопнула в тридцать первом.

— Вы тоже были предпринимателем?

— Так, — махнул рукой Видок, — бумажное дело. Обанкротился за год. Никто не хотел покупать за обычную цену продукт людей, вышедших с каторги.

Пока они говорили, часы перевалили за полдень и на нем не остановились. Вальжан бы предложил Видоку остаться к обеду, но тот уже с кряхтением встал и потянулся.

— Ну, будет с нас, — он исполнительно помыл свою чашку. — Вечером меня ждут на приеме. Знаете Бальзака? Крутит шашни с женой моего друга, все это очень забавно. Расспрашивает меня об арго. Найдите и вы себе писателя — они душу продать готовы за опыт из первых рук. Или вот что — идемте со мной.

От одной мысли о шумном приеме на публике у Вальжана, видимо, сделалось такое лицо, что проницательный Видок захохотал.

— Нет, нет, — поверх его смеха торопливо добавил Вальжан, — мне нужно… Мне нужно поговорить с Жавером, а его смена кончается в восемь.

— Жавер? А, зря надеетесь. Мушка мне нашептала, что в лягавке сегодня завал. Он будет под кипой бумаг. — Видок шумно, с щелканьем клыков зевнул. — Бьюсь об заклад, ночь он проведет там же. Знаю я эту породу.

Завидев, как у Вальжана погас взгляд, Видок вздохнул и добавил:

— Ну хорошо, я передам ему весточку. Мне все равно в Бюро от вас по пути через Ситэ. Что сказать? Чтобы шевелился обратно?

— Попросите, чтобы не задерживался, — тихо попросил Вальжан, сам не зная, почему вдруг доверился Видоку в таком деле. — Хотя он вам не поверит на слово… Скажите — мы с ним так и не высадили горошек. Мне немедленно нужно с ним поговорить.

Видок звучно фыркнул.

— Боже ж ты мой! Скажу. Но Вальжан, вы будете у меня в долгу: я уверен, что меня там сцапает Канле, и на этот раз никакие друзья детства не спасут меня от его лекций. С тем, что они сделали с моей бригадой… и он еще хочет, чтобы мои люди остались на них работать за полцены.

Взгляд его вдруг сделался особенно хитрым.

— А, пожалуй, не хотите ли вы…

— Нет.

— …служить у меня в Бюро, — с укоризной договорил Видок. — Я не предлагаю вам наниматься в гадильник, за кого вы меня держите.

Вальжан покачал головой.

— Спасибо, я откажусь. У меня есть дом с книгами, и покой, и дочь, — и Жавер, было ясно слышно среди его слов, — теперь я просто хочу возделывать сад.

Кивнув, Видок дал ему увильнуть. Задумчивая улыбка, тронувшая край волчьего рта, преображала его.

— Верно, верно. А если сад разворошат, то сажать все заново, а? Это вы разбираетесь в цветочках, не я. Поверю на слово.

Прощаясь, он кивнул в угол, где стояло вино.

— Не медлите. Бутылка превосходная. И у вас есть, с кем ее распить. — Не глядя на легкий румянец на щеках Вальжана, он вышел во двор, к калитке.

— Я признателен вам, — искренне сказал Вальжан.

— Пустяки. Не пяльтесь на меня теперь с таким ужасом, если завидите среди фланёров. И кстати, — Видок пригладил лацканы сюртука, — мое Бюро — на улице Павэ. Заходите, если что.

*

Вальжан решил было пообедать, но кусок не лез в горло. Взялся снова за Бульвера-Литтона — шершавый томик оттягивал руки, и, поймав себя на чтении одной и той же строчки больше нескольких минут, Вальжан бросил и это дело. В тихом, безмятежном доме, от которого отступило чувство беды, вдруг стало совсем одиноко. Размеренный стук маятника и снова запевшие в саду птицы только подчеркивали, как не хватало Жавера.

Вальжан обнял свои плечи руками. В голове было так много мыслей, и вместе с тем ни одну он не мог обдумать обстоятельно.

Захватив с собой недопитый чай, Вальжан вышел в сад. За то время, что они с Видоком провели внутри дома, майский день наконец согрелся подобающе своему статусу: жар от нагретой скамейки чувствовался даже через ткань штанов. Вальжан запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза.

Он не знал, сколько так просидел, совсем, казалось, один, с разве что солнечными лучами, проскальзывавшими под веки, за компанию. Но недостаточно долго, чтобы день повернулся к вечеру, и с конца пустынной улицы донеслась бы поступь возвращавшегося с работы Жавера.

Однако она доносилась.

Вальжан вырвал себя из дремы и поспешил к калитке, и действительно — широкими шагами навстречу ему шел Жавер. Что-то, вспыхнувшее у Вальжана в груди, по силе было сродни тому страху, который он ощутил бы, увидев Жавера в прежнее время; однако ничего от прежнего страха больше не было в этом чувстве.

— Вы рано.

— Я взял отгул на час, — глухо отозвался Жавер, заходя внутрь, — посмотрите, как ради вас слуга закона отлынивает от обязанностей.

— Так вы получили мою весточку?

— Весточку? — Жавер озадаченно на него воззрился и покачал головой. Узел на его шейном платке сбился куда-то под правое ухо. Он, очевидно, очень спешил прийти. — Нет, я… Это срочный разговор, я не мог больше ждать.

От того, как Жавер это сказал, сердце у Вальжана екнуло.

Жавер стоял перед ним с лицом, полным какого-то тяжелого решения. Снова во всей его осанке виднелась покорность, в том, как он ссутулился над скрещенными на груди руками, как не смотрел Вальжану в глаза.

— Вот что, Жан, — сказал он отрывисто, — вы как хотите, а если вам от меня в вашей постели так паршиво, то не дело это. Вы мне не скажете, я знаю. Пора мне на выход. Погостил — и хватит.

Тревожная ледышка у Вальжана в грудине треснула. Он всплеснул руками, не зная, как сказать — побыстрее, поубедительнее, чтобы убрать горький изгиб со рта Жавера, чтобы взять за руки и никуда не пустить.

— Да нет же! Вы не при чем здесь. Я неделю как завидел вашего коллегу из полиции, и с тех пор сам был не свой.

В ответ на это Жавер наконец оторвал глаза от своих сапог и вскинулся, как сторожевой пес.

— В какой день? Он за вами следил? Как выглядел?

— У него была волчья голова, — сказал Вальжан с мягким смешком.

Жавер моргнул.

— Вы что… вы что, Видока увидели?

— Можете себе представить мой испуг.

— Так что же вы мне не сказали, дурак вы эдакий?

— Вы бы поверили?

— Разумеется. Я эту морду лет десять терпел.

— Нет, — спокойно повторил Вальжан, — если бы вы не знали его и не видели, вы бы поверили моим словам?

Пока Жавер озадаченно хмурил брови, Вальжан протянул к нему руку, провел ладонью по щеке. За апрель и май руки Вальжана успели загореть, а Жавер все равно был естественным образом темнее, острее, весь вытянутый, встревоженный, встрепанный. Но та проклятая решимость, с которой он прошагал к дому, теперь постепенно его покидала.

Вальжан заправил ему за ухо прядь волос с нитями седины. Внутри было тепло и тяжело, как от вина. Размеренно он гладил Жавера ладонями по лицу, шее, плечам.

— А сегодня он заходил в гости, принес нам подарок. Объяснился и представился — кажется, достойных качеств человек. И ничего, что с волчьей головой, — под рукой его Жавер хмыкнул, — разве ж это его вина…

— И вы его так взяли и впустили?

— Он сказал, что вы его всегда видели. Ради вас и впустил, — просто сказал Вальжан.

Жавер, помедлив, высвободил руки, и почти уже потянулся к Вальжану в ответ, но что-то его удержало; он мотнул головой, как дикий зверь, упрямо отступил в сторону и принялся ковырять носком сапога в траве.

Вальжан попросил его:

— Не терзайте траву.

Ответ Жавера был еле слышен — Вальжан его с трудом различил за шорохом травы и шумом ветра в листьях.

— Жан, — очень тихо сказал Жавер, — обещайте, что если из-за меня… то вы меня прогоните.

— Я не…

— Обещайте, — повторил Жавер глухим, отчаянным голосом. — Сколько я вас, как зверя, гонял? Сколько лет вам попортил? А в Тулоне? А в Монрейле? Какими словами крыл, пока вы меня выхаживали, повязки мне меняли, бритву мне не давали? Я не заслуживаю- ничего не заслуживаю- только вы один со своей добротой, с цветами вашими. Как шелудивую псину приручили. Жан, обещайте.

Вальжан повернул его к себе за плечи. Глаза у Жавера были почти испуганные, и такие чистые, такие человеческие. Всего с час назад на кухне сидел желтоглазый Видок, блестел звериным взглядом; шалопутное существо пыли и французских дорог. Но Жавер в бережной хватке Вальжана был своим. Не больше года они делили дом, не больше месяца делили любовное объятие; и весь он, от запаха табака до неумелых, но пылких своих поцелуев, был частью этого дома. Этого сада. Тепла внутри Вальжана — как бывает, если заснуть в полдень под солнцем.

— Если вас успокоит, я обещаю.

Жавер вздохнул и кивнул с закрытыми глазами.

— Тогда я остаюсь.

Почему-то это показалось значительнее, чем тот вечер в апреле.

Вальжан знал — не прогонит; но знал, и что Жаверу с этим обещанием будет спокойнее. Впереди, в послеполуденном золоте, под липой и яблоней, катились к фигурной калитке долгие дни оставшихся им лет. Впервые в жизни Вальжан ничего в них не боялся.

Он поцеловал Жавера в щеку, в лоб, в обветрившиеся губы, целовал долго, пока не пришлось оторваться и вдохнуть воздуха, и тогда Жавер потянулся к нему сам с легким вздохом, и поцеловал еще раз. Как мальчишки, подумал Вальжан, как влюбленные дураки, а потом вспомнил — они и есть влюбленные дураки, ни больше, ни меньше. Время, остановившееся среди теней с приходом Видока, словно так и осталось стоять на месте. И Вальжан тоже мог бы стоять так вечно; стоять, спрятанным от чужих глаз разросшейся зеленью сада, целуя Жавера, под яблоней, среди весны.

— Мне пора, — почему-то шепотом сказал Жавер, но не отстранился. Вальжан кивнул, и не отстранился тоже. — Пустите.

— Вас никто не держит.

— Вы держите, — недовольно заметил Жавер, ткнул пальцем в руки Вальжана у себя на талии, поерзал, безуспешно вырываясь из объятия. Сдавшись, наконец, он поцеловал Вальжана еще раз. — Теперь точно пустите. Вальжан, меня уволят с позором.

Вальжан смилостивился и отпустил его. По шее и щекам Жавера пятнами расползался румянец, как всегда бывало, когда Вальжан пробовал на нем свою силу.

— Жду вас вечером. Мы богаче на бутылку вина.

— Могу припоздниться, — досадливо отметил Жавер, выходя за калитку и перегибаясь через ее край, — у нас…

— Завал, я знаю.

— Откуда вы?.. — Жавер прищурился, но допрос решил отложить на потом. С кивком Вальжану он отошел от калитки и зашагал обратно к повороту с улицы Плюме.

Пыль, взметавшаяся от его шагов, завивалась облачками на ветру, и долго еще Вальжан смотрел, как долговязая фигура становилась все меньше и меньше, пока не свернула, исчезая из виду.

Все вокруг показалось ему застывшим в счастливом, благословенном балансе. Вальжан даже думал ущипнуть себя, но передумал.

Вместо этого он зашел обратно в дом, размышляя, что сделает на ужин.

*

Поздним вечером они лежали в обнимку, и Жавер дышал ему в шею, словно все так же преданно застывший в вечной погоне. Тени от свечи, оставленной ими на прикроватной тумбочке, плясали на стене. Вальжан лениво следил за ними из-под прикрытых век.

— Погодите, — вдруг хрипловато прошептал Жавер, — вы говорили, что посылали мне весточку?

— Я попросил Видока передать вам не засиживаться до ночи. Но вы и так рано отлучились.

Жавер фыркнул. Спиной Вальжан почувствовал его негромкий грудной смех.

— Я видел его по дороге к Плюме. На другой стороне улицы. Он воззрился на меня, словно у меня тоже выросла какая-нибудь эдакая голова. И морда у него была отвратно самодовольная.

— Пожалуй, его удивила ваша готовность отлынивать от обязанностей, — лукаво шепнул Вальжан, чуть повернув к Жаверу голову.

— Не будет мне больше покоя. Хотя когда он был…

Он будет, хотел сказать Вальжан, годы и годы покоя, сколько им отмерит Господь в своей безграничной мудрости, и дети Козетты будут тянуться за урожаем яблок, и Жавер так и не научится убирать за собой чашки с кофе, и луна будет сиять в ослепительно холодном небе над церковью Сен-Сюльпис, когда они будут выходить с рождественской мессы.

Вальжан уже открыл рот, чтобы это сказать, но тут Жавер прикусил его загривок и провел по укусу языком, отчего все мысли вылетели из его головы.


	4. Десять лет спустя

_Жавер_

 

Услышав поскребывание в окно, Жавер вздохнул, но все же закончил бриться.

Отражение, смотревшее на него, выглядело на все свои шестьдесят два. Густые волосы и бакенбарды почти полностью поседели, только брови еще были черны; но, как бы то его не смущало, горькие линии на лбу и вокруг рта смягчились за эти годы.

Жавер вытер лицо полотенцем и рявкнул в ответ на застенчивое поскребывание:

— Сейчас!

— Вы звали? — донеслось с первого этажа.

— К вам кому-то снова не терпится, — ответил Жавер.

Потягиваясь, он спустился вниз, на кухню, где Вальжан уже допил свой чай и шел открывать заднюю дверь — особый вход для подобных случаев. За прошедшие годы дверь эта никогда не была заперта на замок, и плющ, одеялом покрывший стены дома на улице Плюме, оказался пред ней бессилен, так часто ее отворяли.

Вальжан пах своим ромашковым чаем, и немного — джемом. Поскребывание прервало его завтрак.

— Не стали ждать меня, — упрекнул его Жавер, — где ваша солидарность?

— Простите, — улыбнулся Вальжан в поцелуй.

Он потянул дверь на себя.

Сидевшая на пороге гаргулья встретила его тревожным клекотом. Правое крыло она поджимала, явно берегла — наметанный взгляд Жавера заметил грязные перья на полуорлиной голове и что-то, крепко зажатое в лапе. Вальжан сочувственно всплеснул руками.

— Что с вами случилось? Как вы повредили крыло? Заходите, пожалуйста, мсье…

— Мадам, — застенчиво донеслось из клюва гаргульи. Голос у нее был, словно кто-то перемалывал гравий в каменной ступке. Приволакивая лапу, она переступила порог и огляделась. — Я не успела вернуться на жёлоб к восходу, а днем мне подбил крыло какой-то глазастый мальчишка, и теперь наверх не взлететь. Мсье Жан, мне сказали… я слышала, вы не откажете…

— Никогда, — заверил ее Вальжан. Он наклонился и взял ее на руки, словно пушинку, чуть не заехав себе в глаз одним из козлиных рожек на голове гаргульи. — Жавер, принесите бинт, будьте добры.

Жавер вздохнул и пошел за бинтом. Спускаясь обратно по лестнице, он помедлил, с гримасой давая отдохнуть нывшему колену. Из кухни донесся негромкий ответ гаргульи на какой-то вопрос Вальжана:

— …С базилики Сакре-Кёр, мсье Жан.

— Как далеко!

— Я шла без дороги. Но рядом с Марэ меня нашел добрый господин и сказал мне идти к вам…

Жавер нахмурился.

— Какой господин? — осторожно спросил Вальжан, словно услышав его подозрения.

— Он назвался Жюлем. Такие симпатичные уши, — вздохнула гаргулья.

Фыркнув, Жавер дошел до стола, передал бинт и шепнул Вальжану:

— Наш знакомый.

Перевязанная гаргулья не пожелала остаться, но согласилась напиться молока перед дорогой обратно. Она долго пила, не отрывая от миски некрасивой головы, а оторвавшись, протянула вдруг Жаверу что-то, до сих пор зажатое в лапе.

— Мсье Жюль сказал вам передать.

— Мне?

— «Долговязый, бакенбарды, нос курносый и лицо недовольное», — процитировала гаргулья с явно чужими интонациями, от которых у Жавера который год непроизвольно закатывались глаза. Вальжан спрятал улыбку в ладони.

То, что передала Жаверу гаргулья, которую Вальжан ушел провожать к двери, оказалось скомканной в лапе запиской. Знакомой Жаверу подписи с росчерками на пол-страницы в ней не было, но петли и завитки почерка говорили за себя. Жавер прищурился.

 

_Со дня на день ждите письмо от префектуры, господин четверть глаза_  
_Обмоем на неделе_

 

Он перечитал первую строку несколько раз, все крепче сжимая зубы. Потом оторвал взгляд от бумаги и уставился на маятник старых часов, считавший на кухонной стене секунды; последил за ним глазами туда-сюда, туда-сюда, с пустой головой, дожидаясь Вальжана. Из прихожей донесся стук закрывавшейся двери.

— Не такое уж у вас и недовольное лицо, — сказал Вальжан, подходя к нему. В голосе его слышалось веселье.

— Прочитайте.

Вальжан посмотрел на записку в его протянутой руке и осторожно уточнил:

— Можно?

— Я же вам сам даю.

Пока Вальжан читал, тоже прищурившись, у Жавера в ушах стояло тиканье часов, успокаивающее и домашнее, и больше всего на свете почему-то хотелось остаток дня провести дома, положив голову Вальжану на плечо.

Вальжан просиял. Новость была для него так же ясна, как для Жавера.

— Вас повышают! Прекрасные вести. Вы больше всех заслуживаете повышения. Комиссар Жавер! — Он быстро поцеловал Жавера в неулыбчивые губы. — Как вы смотрите на прогулку? Утром был дождь, вы еще спали, но сейчас там, наверное, очень хорошо.

— Хорошо, — эхом отозвался Жавер, не вырываясь из раздумий.

 

_Вальжан_

В Люксембургском саду они вышли в свой любимый западный угол, где принялись неспешно выхаживать круг за кругом по протоптанной тропинке. Жавер молчал, уставившись себе под ноги и хмурясь. Обычно Вальжан не стал бы его тревожить — Жавер был склонен порой думать свои мысли в тишине, и сам в свою очередь понимал, когда Вальжан становился задумчив и тих, предпочитая беседе книжный разворот. Но после утренней новости ему хотелось расспросить Жавера. Кроме того, почему-то трогало веселье: Вальжан не думал, что когда-нибудь привыкнет к тому, что Жавер больше не инспектор. Ранг этот был логично привязан к его фамилии, раз уж имя свое инспектор не любил и предпочитал держать в тайне.

— Хотите покормить лебедей?

— Я опять чертовой птице какой в голову попаду.

— Как вам угодно, господин комиссар, — улыбнулся Вальжан.

Жавер дернул краем рта, и Вальжан узнал это его лицо: так Жавер обычно проявлял неудовольствие, не желая при том, чтобы его дурное настроение заметили.

Вальжан провел большим пальцем по его запястью.

— Вы не рады? С вашими выслугой и опытом вы заслужили повышение. И прибавка к жалованью…

— Зачем она мне, — вздохнул Жавер, все еще глядя мимо Вальжана, — что я, лошадь на нее куплю?

— Это можно.

— Не валяйте дурака. Я не карьерист. Если префектуре угодно видеть меня на посту — что ж, мне угодно служить. Но я…

Он весь как-то поник в задумчивости. Вальжан пожалел, что они были на публике, что нельзя было обхватить его щеку ладонью. Перед тропинкой, за фонтаном, виднелся укромный угол, где кусты укрывали собою затерявшуюся в зелени скамью, и где даже в полуденный час не было ни души. Незаметно направляя, Вальжан повел Жавера туда.

— Вы боитесь просидеть остаток службы за столом, — закончил он за Жавера, краем глаза видя, как тот поджал губы.

Жавер придирчиво вытер платком еще мокрую после утреннего ливня часть скамьи, прежде чем дать Вальжану сесть рядом с собой на сухое.

— Мне не чуждо работать с бумажками. Нет, — оскалил он зубы, — если теперь я нужнее господину префекту за столом, если лучше мне отдавать приказы, а не слушать их, если по подворотням бегать я уже не гожусь — значит, так лучше.

А, подумал Вальжан, вот оно что.

Седой, злой сам на себя Жавер особенно сейчас был похож на напуганного своей старостью охотничьего пса — и головы собачьей ему не нужно, вспорхнула шальная мысль, чтобы довершить сходство. Сам Вальжан редко думал о своем возрасте — он знал, что молодость давно осталась позади, и особенно остро ощущал свое бессилие в те дни, когда отчаяние заставило его отказаться от еды и общества Козетты. Но они были так давно, почти в другой жизни.

В этой же жизни теперь было всё, за что он благодарил Господа.

Одной рукой он коснулся ладони Жавера, другой обхватил его за талию.

— Мы на публике, — возмутился Жавер.

Вальжан пропустил его слова мимо ушей.

— Мы не молоды, — сказал он негромко, целуя Жавера в запястье, губами чувствуя пульс, — а будь мы молоды, мы были бы не мы. У меня бы не было вас, вас бы не было рядом со мной. Я бы вас не любил, — он поцеловал запястье еще раз, и услышал, как Жавер тихо вздохнул, — вы бы гнались за мною. Помните мое обещание? Тогда, в саду, с десяток лет назад?

Он поднял взгляд на лицо Жавера, растерянное, но очень сосредоточенное, словно он изо всех сил пытался вникнуть в каждое слово Вальжана, расслышать и запомнить.

— Я помню.

— Не было дня, чтобы я захотел его сдержать, — прошептал Вальжан. — Мы стареем. Я рад, что мы стареем вместе.

 _И я рад, что тебе не придется больше бегать по подворотням,_ захотелось ему добавить, _что я каждый вечер буду точно знать, что ты вернешься ко мне, в наш дом, в мое объятие_ , но этого Жаверу он не сказал, потому что замер, с удивлением поняв, что еще десять лет назад побоялся бы так явно чего-то хотеть.

Жавер смотрел на него молча, с силой моргая. Пару раз он открыл рот, но ни слова не вымолвил, словно что-то давило ему на горло. Вальжан дал ему время. Наконец Жавер потер лицо свободной ладонью и быстро сказал:

— Я хочу поступать, как поступили бы вы. Теперь у меня будет власть. Надо ее применять. Нужны будут ваши советы.

— Я не слишком разбираюсь в законе, — засомневался Вальжан, но Жавер с лающим смешком перебил его:

— Ха! Это я знаю. В законе разбираюсь я.

Он помолчал, складывая мысли, и медленно, неуверенно, даже спустя все эти годы почти в ужасе от своих же слов выговорил:

— Но полиции нужен не только закон.

Вальжан не успел ничего ему ответить — да и не смог бы, так вдруг в груди стало тесно, тугим комком помешало вдохнуть. Он смотрел на Жавера, остро чувствуя, как наполняет его желание, но чего — он не знал; сдержать ли подступившие к глазам слезы или позволить им течь, поблагодарить Жавера или промолчать. Он ясно вдруг почувствовал себя старым, а себя и Жавера — двумя совершенно чуждыми своим прежним сущностям людьми, но в этом не было ничего дурного. Ничего, казалось бы, удивительного.

Жавер с профессиональной зоркостью огляделся вокруг, не нашел поблизости не души, и прижался губами к его щеке. Рот у него был сухой и горячий. Его рука, запястье которой раньше целовал Вальжан, крепко вцепилась Вальжану в плечо.

— Пойдем домой, — шепотом предложил он, и Вальжан согласился с ним.


	5. Эпилог

_Канле_

 

 

— Видок, — нехотя позвал инспектор Канле, заходя в отдел для задержанных. Свернутым в трубку приказом он постукивал по бедру, как дубинкой, да и руки приказ оттягивал так же. В плохо освещенном отделе, продуваемом всеми ветрами, хозяйничал поздний ноябрь, лез инспектору за шиворот.

Видок вскинул голову. Он расположился в своем углу, как заезжий царёк, с недовольством отметил Канле, и за несколько часов своего ареста успел завести оживленную беседу с гулящими девками и мазуриками низкого пошиба.

 Впрочем, чего еще с него ждать — не страха же перед полицией, ей-богу.

— Успели соскучиться? — Видок закинул руки за голову. Седые с рыжим кудри, спутавшись, падали ему на лоб. — Всего третий арест за последние годы. Еще немного, и я решу, что вы скучаете по временам, когда мы служили вместе.

Канле молча помахал в воздухе приказом.

— Свободны.

— Ни доброго вечера, ни прощайте?

— Каждый раз, как в первый, — закатил глаза Канле, — проваливайте.

Никуда не торопясь, Видок встал, поправил потасканный за день шейный платок, раскланялся с девками и прочей швалью, оставляя их за решеткой. По коридору он шел, как богатенький франт по Пале-Роялю. За несколько развалистых шагов он подошел к Канле; от него густо пахло чем-то, похожим на мокрую шерсть, в глазах под ленивыми веками гуляли отблески свечи; Канле отшатнулся. Ему стало зябко.

Отброшенную на стену коридора тень Видока вдруг повело и размазало.

— У тебя в меру зоркий глаз, Луи, — негромко сказал Видок, перекатывая на языке слова, — но он не видит, кому стоит поменьше дерзить.

Главный инспектор Канле не был суеверен. На своем веку в полицейской службе он достаточно повидал, и всегда чертовщина, в которую верили необразованные или доверчивые, в итоге оборачивалась человеческими деяниями. Не был Канле и пуглив, нервы у него были не из слабых, и на пятом десятке лет он видел достаточно грязи и крови, чтобы теперь лишь поджимать губы при взгляде на них.

Но от того, что посмотрело на него из лица Видока, у Канле зашевелились волосы на загривке.

То, что притворялось Видоком, улыбнулось ему без всякой симпатии. Смутные границы человечьего лица еще держались в воздухе, словно в насмешку, поскольку прока от них уже не было никакого: Канле увидел то, что было за ними. Сквозь лукавый разрез глаз проступили провалы, наполненные желтым цветом. Как через мутное стекло, Канле видел улыбку, будто от уха до уха рассеченную резаной раной, глубокую и звериную. Внутри у нее было слишком много зубов. Поверх нее был человеческий рот с полными губами и шрамом на правой щеке.

Что-то смотрело на него через бесполезное марево человека, и оно его видело.

— Доброго вечера, Канле, — сказало то, что не было Видоком. — Надеюсь, больше мы не увидимся.

Самообладания у Канле хватило, чтобы кивнуть коротким движением, позволившим отвести взгляд и уставиться себе на ботинки. Он услышал стук захлопнувшейся двери, и только тогда, удостоверившись, что снаружи никого нет, Канле дал себе добраться до своего крошечного кабинета, шагая так быстро, словно все гончие ада цапали его за лодыжки. Как мешок с песком, он осел за рабочий стол; ему захотелось закрыть дверь на замок, накрыть чем-нибудь небольшое зеркальце на стене. Чтобы руки не дрожали, он сцепил их в замок и прижал ко рту. Но прикосновение только напомнило о бледной пародии на человеческие губы у того, что не было Видоком.

Неудивительно было, что от стука в дверь Канле чуть не подскочил; однако приоткрыл ее всего лишь мсье Элуан, комиссар судебного отдела, слегка удивленный тем, что не нашел Канле в отделе задержаний.

— А, вы здесь, — сказал он, не приглядываясь к состоянию собеседника, — дайте угадаю, приказ на освобождение из префектуры?

Канле молча протянул ему бумаги.

— Черт бы его побрал. Ничего, мы что-нибудь ему еще пришьем, так не отделается. Что с вами, Канле? На вас лица нет.

— Я подумываю запросить перевод в миротворческую полицию, — неторопливо сказал Канле.

 

_Видок_

 

Париж подходил к концу года. Еще немного, и люди будут праздновать рождение Христа. Видоку нравилась их традиция: если поискать немного радости в середине смертоносной зимы, то можно даже её найти. И, конечно, в эти даты падал уровень преступности. Приятный подарок.

Он втянул через нос холодный воздух, неторопливо закурил трубку. В рано наступившем ноябрьском вечере вода под мостом Архиепархии издалека казалась неподвижной, но Видок ясно видел неумолимое течение воды — дальше, и дальше, и дальше в город. Табак был хорош, и вечер был чист, и небо вдруг показалось ему диким, как северное, таким же распахнутым и холодным. Зубами он придерживал трубку, огонек подрагивал через тьму.

Двадцать лет назад в такую ночь он бы сторожил грабителя, забившись в тени, или выспрашивал дорогу у рабочего, назвавшись добрым приятелем Жюлем. Сейчас же он направлялся домой.

— Кто из нас молодеет, — буркнул Видок сам себе, перекатывая трубку на другу сторону пасти, и засмеялся.

Прохожему бы этот смех показался человеческим.


End file.
